russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The dance music zone is back as iDMZ 89.1
The country's premiere dance music station 89 DMZ makes a blasting comeback to acquired by IBC-13 and conqurt the radio waves a new dance music and for good. From R&B music station Wave 891 to dance music station 89.1 DZMZ debuted as iDMZ, the new improved IBC's FM radio station is back with a new sound, a new twist and new voices redefining the meaning of dance radio entertainment with the new transmitter power of 25 kilowatts, is known and accepted as the Metro Manila's Danze Music Authority to say Sayaw Pinoy!. The station is set to relaunch on August 28, 2011. The station promises to mainstream as well on the internet, the first and the only Filipino broadcasting that offers non-stop dance music and playing dance music tunes in form of song mixes for dance music with commercial free. With DMZ's comeback, where the only authority in dance mix radio putting back in the airwaves, which has been now the number one dance mix radio. iDMZ says Sayaw Pinoy!, the entertainment through geared, focused, derived and remixed to dance music, foreign and pinoy artist, events and on-air interactivities and promos indentifies the station with the highly influential and upscale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket and audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies indicate a high level of appreciation of Danze format even above the station's primary market. Aside from K-POP group Wonder Girls, 3PM, 2NE1, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, Rain (entertainer), 2AM, T-ara, Big Bang, Jay Park, Kara, U-KISS, 4minute, Shinee, Beast, among others, international artist Taylor Swift, David Guetta, Madonna, Enrique Iglesias, Kaskade, Kylie Minogue, Backstreet Boys, Katy Perry, Lady Antebellum, New kids on the block (NKOTB), Miley Cyrus, The Human League, Demi Lovato, Big Time Rush, Miranda Cosgrove, Justin Bieber, Tiffany Giardina, Taio Cruz, P!nk, Jay Sean, Jennifer Lopez, Jonas Brothers, Avril Lavigne, T-Pain, Hilary Duff, Pitbull, Rachel Bearer, Chris Brown, Nicki Manaj, Adam Lambert, Rhihana, Usher, Kesha, Panic! at the Disco, Victoria Justice, One Direction, Paris Hilton, Sean Kingston, Nelly Furtado, Akon, Hey Monday, Soul Control, Aqua, Aly and AJ, Will.i.am, Ashley Tisdale, Lagy Gaga, Ne-Yo, Jason Mraz, Coldplay, Gwen Stefani, Ricky Martin, Britney Spears, Bruno Mars, Charice, Michael Jackson, Jason Derulo, Leila K, One Republic, Jump5, Maroon 5, Baha Men, Pussycat Dolls, Flo Rida, The Killers, Black Eyed Peas, LMFAO, Selena Gomez, among others, had all tracks featured on iDMZ's playlist. The P-POP artist Sarah Geronimo, XLR8, Pop Girls, Voyz Avenue, Francis Magalona, 1:48, Gary Valenciano, SexBomb Girls, Southborder, Manilyn Reynes, Manila Sound, Anja Aguilar, Down to Mars, Gloc 9, Hotdog Band, Viva Hot Babes, Marcus Davis, Lito Camo, Sandara Park, Somedaydream, Amber Davis, Sam Concepcion, RPM, Pointen, Vhong Navarro, Marian Rivera, Dice & K9, Gladys and the Boxers with K, Billy Crawford, Brenan, Eurasia, Young JV and many more, had their all tracks featured on iDMZ's playlist. Side-by-side the glorious re-entry into the FM sphere is iDMZ's fresh voices owned by good locking disc jockeys, 89 DMZ is back as iDMZ with dance mix surprises and bigger changes to put "fun" back into the airwaves in the danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno-hits, reggae and slow jams, and the new danze music of K-Pop, OPM, J-Pop, P-Pop and Foreign Hit Songs. Our on-air staff is going to be very accommodating and friendly, and will be keeping their ears open to the listening public of danze music. The world's #1 dance mix radio with all programs may now be accessed through audio-video streaming on its official website at 89DMZ.com. All these innovations, says station manager and program director of iDMZ Gary Caoili, address the needs of today's radio audiences. New Programming of iDMZ includes: *'WAVE 24' - The biggest wave on worldwide web jump start your weekend, Were changing from Wave 180 to Wave 24 as the 24-hours of new wave music with absolutely commercial free. Sundays from 8 a.m. to 8 a.m. the following day. Hosted by The Unbeatable. *'MONDAY SLOWJAM' - Falling in love by falling in love, the DJ's will accommodate all the dance listeners with iDMZ Slowjam for 12 hours of pure down beat mix with slow jam in the slowdown of the laidback music. Mondays from 8 a.m. to 8 p.m. Hosted by iDMZ ZJ's. *'RETRO 70's AND 80's' - From Retro 70's and Retro 80's were merging as Retro 70's and 80's takes you back to the disco at the time of disco at its best. Mondays, 8 p.m. to 12 midnight. Hosted by the ZJ Ziggy. *'DMZ-TV' - The longest-running variety show on IBC-13 with simulcast on FM radio where the hosting our favorite TV teen stars can now be seen on TV screen with the song and dance music party performances. Tuesdays, 8 to 9 p.m. and Sundays, 1 to 2 p.m. simulcast on IBC-13. Hosted by Julia Montes, Xian Lim, Kathryn Bernardo, Ryan Bang, Victoria Justice, Daniel Padilla, Yen Santos and Rayver Cruz. *'MOBILE MIXES' - The 12 hours of non-stop mix featuring 4 mobiles back-to-back. Thursdays, 12 noon to 12 midnight. Hosted by The Sting. *'BE HEARD!' - Pump up the volume with dance club is wanna Be Heard! nationwide are all featured DJs. Fridays at 10 a.m. to 12 noon and 8 to 10 p.m. *'ROCKIN' MANILA' - The classic Rockin' Manila makes a comeback with the new breed of rock music's higher registers of sound. Saturdays at 9 to 11 a.m. and 9 to 11 p.m. Hosted by iDMZ ZJ's. *'SATURDAY NIGHT DANZE' - Party the night away with three solid hours of uninterrupted, commercial-free music mixes. Saturdays from 11 p.m. to 2 a.m. Hosted by The Sting and The Destroyer. *'THE WORD' - Take a breather, the latest in the local, global and entertainment scenes. The news features 5-minute updates on daily interests for listeners who wish to be informed. Mondays to Saturdays from 6 a.m. to 7 p.m. Hosted by DJ Kaye. *'MEGAMIX' - From Megamixes into Mega Mix uninterrupted music-mixes 7 days a week mixes dance music of K-Pop, J-Pop, P-Pop and more. Four to five hottest records mixed for you live by the jock-on-board. Everyday, Every hour. *'OPM's IN THE RAW' - The music closest to our hearts of the contemporary hits of our local artists in four Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits played every hour and introducing P-POP artist, because we believe in the Filipino talent. Everyday, Every hour. *'MOBILE CIRCUIT' - The return to home of the Mobile Circuit on iDMZ as back-to-back disco-mixing via iDMZ's Mobile Circuit discover the art of disco-mixing, discover the kind of music and discover a different kind of entertainment. Fridays at 4 to 8 p.m. and Saturdays at 11 a.m. to 1:30 p.m. Make your dance music everyday tuning in to iDMZ 89.1. Listen to your danze music zone, check out the latest events and prizes might be given away by their sponsors.